Blowing Off Some Steam
by StandAlone86
Summary: Ann knew she felt something for her leader. Whether lust or love, she wasn't certain. What she did know was that a lemon story would ensue, so don't read if you're not ready for some intimacy.


**A.N.**

 **So first things first, I just wanna say, Makoto is the best. For me it's always Makoto x Ren.**

 **At the same time though, I suddenly had the urge to write this and I just personally cannot imagine Makoto participating in anything that is this story, whereas with Ann I imagine she'd be more than down for it. Basically, this story is smut (with slight plot). Yea, Makoto would do that, sure, but I doubt it would ever be this... sudden? Impromptu? In the school bathroom?**

 **Also, the plot part does kinda drag on a little bit. Didn't intend on it, as if you're reading this you probably know what happens in the game anyway, but it's a basic recap up to Ann becoming a Thief told from her POV that helps blend said plot into the smut.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **~0~0~**

When news spread through Shujin Academy that a criminal was to begin attending, every student found themselves in one of two forms; confused as to why someone like that was accepted, or worried of what that criminal might do while there. There was, of course, the odd student who experienced neither emotion. A certain ex star runner, who learned the hard way that things are rarely as they seem, only pitied the guy for going from one shitty life to another. The student council president took it upon herself to keep a watchful eye over the dark haired student in case he slipped up; she would not tolerate such people in her school.

One blonde beauty, however, found herself in a state of intrigue. Having spent most of her life judged off of her appearance, she knew there would be more hidden beneath the layer of mystery and criminality surrounding her new classmate.

On his first day at Shujin she found herself under the same shop overhang, just out of reach of the pounding rain. She had not recognised him as a new student, and found herself thinking him quite cute. When Kamoshida had offered her a lift to school she had begrudgingly accepted, hoping perhaps the boy would step in and help, to no avail. When the same boy showed up in her classroom with only one period left she found herself believing the rumours, that maybe he was just a psycho who did whatever he wanted. She had clearly seen him on the way to school yet he was way late because of "sickness".

Yet as the week dragged on he quickly became more punctual. His focus in class seemed to waver greatly yet he managed to answer every question the teachers would throw at him with ease. His tall stature combined with his reclusive hands-in-pockets stance often proved menacing to some as he would make his way down the school halls. He was constantly seen spending time with the thug Sakamoto, yet he was also seen making periodic trips to the library for the sole purpose of studying.

His strange dance between thuggish and studious was only heightened when Ann Takamaki found herself crying in the corner of the Shibuya train station, having just left her call with Kamoshida. She couldn't just hand her body over to the bastard yet she didn't want to hurt Shiho. That's when the criminal, Amamiya, came to her.

She had run as far as her tired legs could take her, yet he kept pace with ease, eventually convincing her to talk to him. They had seated in a faraway booth in Big Bang Burger, and after some forced small talk Ann found herself spilling everything about her call to the mysterious boy. He only spoke a few words, but his surprisingly soft voice helped calm her down and think things through. In the end, she just couldn't hand herself over.

She would only regret it though. After Shiho's jump, she was nothing short of broken. She knew it was of Kamoshida's doing. She knew Amamiya and Sakamoto were involved with it. She wanted a piece of the action.

Her stubbornness and curiosity led to her capture and eventual Persona. She quickly got to know Amamiya and Sakamoto, quickly reverting to referring to the blonde runner by his first name, Ryuji, as she had in middle school. Amamiya had made it clear that she was free to call him Ren, but having known him for so little time made the name feel too awkward on her tongue to come out properly...

"Ren..."

That was until a month afterwards. She had been uncomfortably introduced to Yusuke Kitagawa. With his eventual awakening they had taken down his twisted sensei, and Ann found herself, after almost being forced to bare it all to Yusuke, that she wouldn't have minded had it been for her leader. Whether lust or love, she wouldn't have been able to tell. Determined, however, to not be like the awkward shy girls she had read about, she chose instead to speak to her crush.

He had always been easy to speak to. Even after the initial awkwardness her confession came blurting out, and stranger yet, he wasn't uncomfortable with the concept.

"Please..."

They had both agreed that forming a relationship as lovers would only prove difficult to maintain during their work as Thieves, but neither were opposed to the more intimate aspects of the matter. They had quickly grown closer together out of a mutual respect and, more importantly, want for one another. In the few weeks of intimacy of theirs they had yet to take their matters outside of the bedroom.

And then during a class project in which Ren and Ann sat side-by-side to work together, Ren decided he'd slide his hand up against and quickly past her skirt. He never looked away from the project, his focus appeared to be on Ann's desk before him, and poor Morgana, hidden in the desk behind the pair could only assume his best friend wasn't the reason for Ann's soft, almost unnoticeable gasp. While he was aware their intimacy was only to alleviate their urges, he still couldn't help but hope they weren't about to bang in the school.

But when they handed him off to Ryuji before remembering they suddenly had something to do during the lunch break, Morgana knew.

Luckily for the two students, nobody ever came up to the third floor male bathroom, nor even around it. Rumours had spread through the school that the area was cursed for a multitude of reasons. Ann was never one to listen to rumours, however, and Ren hadn't even heard of the damn thing. All he saw was an abandoned section of the school for Ann to scream his name.

"Ah! Ren, yes!" Ann breathed out heavily, her back against the wall and hands down her front, entangled in the messy dark locks of her fellow Thief whose head was between her legs. What was only light kisses at first had quickly grown more forceful as he finally slipped his tongue past her defenses and deep into her mound, causing her to moan with pleasure.

She ground her hips against his face, and in response he only pushed his tongue deeper, tasting each corner of her inner walls. He could feel her tighten around him, contract, ready... only to pull himself away.

"You... little shit..." Ann groaned as he pulled his head away from her core, lifting her hands from his head to stand back up.

With no more than a smug smirk on his face he expertly lifted her legs into his arms, quickly pressing her forcefully into the wall lest she fall from his grip. As his lips clashed with her own he quickly darted his tongue past her lips, allowing her a quick taste of herself before she inevitably fought back, placing one hand on his shoulder to steady herself as the other landed softly against his cheek. She craned her head forward off the back wall to deepen the kiss, battling her leader's tongue until one broke for air.

Ann reveled in her small victory as her partner pulled away, gasping for air before diving lower, catching her off guard as he softly bit into her neck, eliciting a small yelp from her lips. He trailed rough kisses down towards her collarbone before biting down on her soft flesh, intent on leaving a mark.

Using his teeth as a distraction, Ren slipped his hand in between his and Ann's chests, grasping at her zipper before sliding it down, unclipping it at the bottom. Placing another love bite at her collar, Ren's hand went underneath his partner's tank top, stroking her flat, toned belly before dancing upwards towards her well-endowed chest's last line of protection. Instead of immediately reaching for the clasp at the back like he normally would, he knew that would only prove bothersome as he was not about to press her naked back against the disgusting wall, instead letting her jacket take the torment and lifting the underwear upwards, grabbing her soft flesh and kneading it to his heart's great content.

The groping added to the soft biting only made Ann moan louder against Ren's hair. Her moans were quickly turned to gasps as Ren's head suddenly disappeared from her collarbone, swiftly finding its way under her tank top to replace his hand at her right breast. As his hand returned to her leg, keeping her off the ground, his mouth got to work trailing soft bites and harsh kisses around the mound before zeroing in on her nipple. His teeth only made her squeal in delight as he ravished her breast.

Not wanting to be the only one getting attention, Ann used whatever control she had to begin unbuttoning her partner's jacket, a task proving difficult considering the position they made. She had managed, with surprising difficulty, to get the first two buttons out of the way before Ren pulled himself away from her breasts, chuckling softly as he took her in; both jacket and hoodie opened to an askew tank top and clear outline of her breasts beneath the thin fabric. Her face was just the perfect shade of red that he decided to spare her some mercy.

Leaning his torso backwards without letting Ann down from the wall, he tilted his head sideways questioningly before nodding down at his jacket. Without her body being restricted from his fun, Ann took her time undoing each button, one hand hard at work while the other trailed down slightly after it, enjoying the feel of the thin yet muscled frame that was slowly revealed to her. Clearly the Metaverse wasn't the only place he did his exercise.

Ren softly set Ann down onto her feet, placing a gentle kiss against her lips as he dipped his hand into his pocket before pushing his pants down to his knees. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves, he made sure to always be prepared for any event, in and out of the Metaverse.

Pushing himself back against Ann in a forceful kiss, he swiftly slid the protection over his full mast before looking at the beauty before him.

"Are you ready, my dear Panther?" he whispered hungrily against her lips, pushing his body flush against hers.

Ann licked her lips. She could feel her own body heat up. "As always, Joker."

He started slow, pushing gradually past her soaking exterior and slotting itself inside of her inner walls. While they had plenty of time to accommodate themselves with one another, they had not spent every single day in each other's pants. Considering Morgana, the two only had a moment or two to each other each week at most, and as such were not perfectly accommodated quite yet. The first time, Ann had felt pain that had since dulled down but consistently remained as Ren would gradually stretch her out a bit more each time.

This time was the easiest so far, Ren managing to push himself through without Ann's body tensing up, threatening to fight back. As he began to thrust himself slowly backwards and forwards into her, however, he felt her body tense up. Nevertheless, his momentary worry was put at ease when she placed one hand at the back of his neck, moaning softly into his ear.

Her action drove him to dive forward, catching her lips in a fiery kiss as he intensified his thrusting, grabbing both of her legs and lifting her up effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet behind his back as he pushed her seemingly as hard as he could against the wall, lest any air space be left between them.

With her one hand still behind her partner's neck, Ann moved her other up higher, taking residence in Ren's hair and gripping tightly as he thrust into her a bit harder than before. Ann quickly pulled her hand back out from his hair, worried her nails were about ready to carve her initials into his skull, instead opting to placing her clenched fist between her teeth, desperately trying not to scream from Ren's thrusting, to little avail.

Moans escape past her lips and around her fist, spilling into the surrounding air and straight into Ren's ears, a sweet melody that only made him thrust faster still. Ann near screamed as the intensity finally got to her, taking her from the boat that was pleasure and straight overboard into pure ecstasy. She clung hard to her leader as her walls tightened rapidly around him, causing his own soft grunts and moans to grow louder as he thrust his last few, releasing his own inside her were it not for the condom.

As they both came down from their highs, Ren felt his arms grow weary, locked around the blonde beauty between him and the stall wall. With great effort his lowered himself to the floor, carrying Ann with him until both were planted on the ground, Ann seated with her legs out either side and Ren kneeling in between. They both stared at each other for a moment, watching each other breathe, before finally the black haired teen grinned bashfully, looking down at his feet, just realising the condom still on his rapidly softening penis.

Ann chuckled as he quickly removed it, tying it up before it slipped off and caused a real mess. Not that anyone was going to come in and see it. Suddenly seeming lost about where to leave it, Ann delicately, theatrically took the little bag from him, tossing it into the toilet next to them and hitting the plunger. Neither could help but chuckle a little bit.

 **~0~0~**

 **A.N.**

 **Welp, that was fun. Probably could've done better but I just wanted to put this fun little idea into motion.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a good day!**


End file.
